Talk:List of members of the Inner London Education Authority
Will collect the earlier material in due course. Jackiespeel (talk) 00:05, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Some borough members Municipal Journal, Public Works Engineer Contractor's Guide, Volume 90, 1982 'On 22 November the new administration appointed Miss Helen Crosfield as the ILEA representative' Spare Rib 1983: 'Helen Crossfield has been appointed convenor of the ILEA Caucus of Women Members.' MYB 1984: *City of London: W. E. Fordham *Lambeth; Helen Crossfield (Profile from the 1980s https://radicallambeth.files.wordpress.com/2015/11/the-case-for-lambeth-councillors.pdf) *Camden: Neil Fletcher *Lewisham: Bala M. Gnanapragasam (Interview here https://www.methodist.org.uk/media/8503/interview-with-bala-gnanapragasam.pdf) *Greenwich: Ms. Dot Bigwood *Southwark: John Fowler *Hackney: Ms. Ruth Gee *Tower Hamlets: Peter Aylmer MYB 1986: *City of London: J. H. Malins *Lambeth: Helen Crossfield *Camden: Neil Fletcher *Lewisham: Bala M. Gnanapragasam *Greenwich: Ms. Dot Bigwood *Southwark: John Fowler *Hackney: Ms. Ruth Gee *Tower Hamlets: Peter Aylmer Lozleader (talk) 18:13, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :Will get them all eventually. Jackiespeel (talk) 20:29, March 29, 2019 (UTC) The GLC Inner London Boroughs representatives will have to be added subsequently. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:40, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Borough members terms of office Right, under LGA 1963 s.30, Inner London borough members were appointed 14 days after retirement of councillors. Borough council elections were held on: *7 May 1964 *9 May 1968 *13 May 1971 *2 May 1974 *4 May 1978 *6 May 1982 So this gives *1964-68 *1968-71: Listed in Table 5 here http://londondatastore-upload.s3.amazonaws.com/docs/GLCE_1970-4-9.pdf *1971-74: Listed in Table 4 here http://londondatastore-upload.s3.amazonaws.com/docs/GLCE_1973-4-12.pdf *1974-78: Listed in Table 3 here: http://londondatastore-upload.s3.amazonaws.com/docs/GLCE_1977-5-5.pdf *1978-82: Listed in Table 3 here http://londondatastore-upload.s3.amazonaws.com/docs/GLCE_1981-5-7.pdf *1982-86: Obviously some casual vacancies will be hard to spot and the first and last terms need to be reconstructed via MYB etc. Lozleader (talk) 15:47, April 19, 2019 (UTC) : There will be a clue as to whether members were from terms 1, 2 or 3 by their party affiliation. A lot of Inner London boroughs went Conservative in 1968 and returned to Labour in 1971.Lozleader (talk) 16:04, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Pasting from somewhere else Appointed members Mrs JM Baker 1969-71 =Islington © WW Begley, FRIBA, FRHist S 1967-68 = Lambeth (Lab) Miss KD Butler 1967-68 = Lewisham (Lab) TM Cox 1967, 1968 = Hammersmith (Lab) SH De Voghelere 1969-71 = Hammersmith © Lady Donaldson 1969-71 = City of London (ind) Miss M du Mont, MA 1970, 1971 = Camden © Miss Lyndal Evans 1967-68 = Camden (Lab) DS Game 1967, 1968 =City of London RT Glenny CBE 1967 = Westminster © April 1967 and replaced by J. Gillett (C) '' ''The Rev HW Hinds, MA 1967 = Southwark (Lab) SC Lubin BA 1967, 1968 = Islington (Lab) Mrs Peggy A Middleton 1967 = Greenwich (Lab) Mrs DE New 1969-71 = Greenwich © Mrs HM Phillips 1969-70 = Hackney © KF Valpy 1969, 1970-71 = Greenwich © D Warren-Evans 1969 = Wandsworth © Mrs GMJ Williams 1970-71 = Wandsworth © Lady Young 1969-71 = Lambeth © The Benns Caroline Benn is Tony Benn's wife https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caroline_Benn - but is the other Benn part of the clan? Jackiespeel (talk) 19:47, April 19, 2019 (UTC) Category ILEA members A few more members to be added from the category. Jackiespeel (talk) 11:34, April 20, 2019 (UTC)